dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanno Tauber
Hanno Tauber, also known by the name Noah (a reference to Noah's Ark), was a mysterious priest from Vechta who traveled through time and influenced the actions of people in Winden. Personality and beliefs Noah believed he was working towards a greater purpose: to elevate humanity by controlling time travel, which would make it possible to re-arrange events and escape the pre-determined cycle of suffering. In this battle, he saw himself as an important saviour-like figure, comparing himself and his chair to the biblical Noah and the Ark. He believed he was on the side of the light while his opponent Claudia Tiedemann was on the dark side. Though he was aware of the cruelty of his fatal experiments on children, he saw them as necessary sacrifices for the greater good. He was a priest, and expressed, on at least one occasion, a belief in God as a creator of the universe, and that God had a plan for every human being. In another conversation, however, he denounced the notion of God and asserted that the universe is nothing but pain and chaos. He seemingly also held beliefs related to Hermeticism, as he had a tattoo of the Emerald Tablet across his entire back. Season 1 Background A newspaper article indicates that "Hanno Tauber" studied theology, and had a pastorate in the town of Vechta. He took the post of pastor of St. Christopher's Church in Winden at the age of 42. It is unknown if Hanno Tauber is his real birth name, however he seems to have had many aliases in the past.The name Hanno Tauber and information came from a newspaper clipping posted on Dark's Instagram account. (See image) 1953 On November 9, Noah cleaned the floor of the bunker after the botched transport of Yasin Friese through time from 1986 as his henchman Helge Doppler dragged the child's body to its eventual spot of discovery on the grounds of the future nuclear power plant. Noah wrote a second date on the wall of the bunker, "9/11/1953", underneath another from four days before, "5/11/1953" (DD/MM/YYYY). On November 11, 1953, Noah comforted Greta Doppler after her son Helge disappeared. 1986 In 1986, Noah was the priest in the parish of Saint Christopher and worked as a counselor in the Winden Hospital. By November of that year, he was considered "new", but nevertheless a "good man", by those who had become part of his congregation. Noah tried to build a time machine in the bunker in the forest. His henchman Helge Doppler assisted him in kidnapping young boys to use as guinea pigs in the prototype of the machine, but it did not work as intended, killing every boy as it transported them through time. On November 11, Helge at last confronted Noah while they were working on the machine and told him he did not want to help in abducting any more children, but Noah convinced him to remain true after describing the biblical proportions of their mission. On November 7, Ines Kahnwald invited Noah to visit Mikkel Nielsen during the young boy's stay there. Noah challenged Mikkel on his belief in the Big Bang theory and evolution, saying everything had a beginning, and God had a plan for everyone. On November 12, after reference to the triquetra notebook, Noah and Helge kidnapped the time-travelling Jonas Kahnwald, who had come from 2019. 2019 On the morning of November 7, before making his way to 1986 to meet with Mikkel, Noah contacts Bartosz Tiedemann through a phone the kidnapped Erik Obendorf apparently used to communicate with his drug dealer. That night, the two meet for the first time, Noah driven in a pitch black Rolls Royce by an unknown man. Their exact conversation is unknown, but Noah extends an offer to Bartosz and also makes certain predictions, including that his grandmother Claudia, long presumed dead, will visit him on November 12. On the evening of November 11, Noah and Bartosz meet for a second time. Noah asks him if he has thought about his offer, and Bartosz says that he has. The following night, the two meet for a third time. Noah explains the nature of the war that they are fighting. Two groups struggle to control time travel, the light and the shadow, and Claudia belongs to the shadow, with Jonas as her puppet. Noah assures him that although some of what they do in order to ensure everything happens as it should may be of a dark nature they belong to then light. He gives Bartosz the triquetra notebook and announces that "it is time" as, elsewhere, the older Jonas prepares to destroy the wormhole in apparent vain. Season 2 1921 Noah is present at two different ages, as a teenager and as a middle-aged man. The younger Noah is seen excavating in the Winden Caves towards the time portal with another man, possibly an adult Bartosz Tiedemann. When Jonas arrives, having passed through the God Particle in 2053, Noah is waiting for him when he wakes at Erna's house, telling him he expected Jonas to look different. After Jonas exits the cave, finding the wormhole sealed, Noah is waiting as well, and leads him to the church to meet Adam, where they are met by the older Noah as well. The elder Noah is seen in a photograph of the members of Sic Mundus, alongside Agnes Nielsen. 1954 Noah is a confidante of Greta Doppler. He successfully returned Helge Doppler to 1954 with an improved version of his chair, but the traumatized Helge does not speak, or otherwise react to Greta. Distraught over this, she asks Noah for help. When he arrives, he is able to coax Helge into reading a passage from the Bible, to Greta's wonder. He meets with Agnes at the church; their hostility to one another is evident. He tells her that Adam will not take her back, but she offers, as a piece offering, the pages from Claudia's notebook that he has been seeking. 1975 Noah, with a grown-up Elisabeth Doppler, is seen in a family photograph—with their baby daughter, Charlotte Doppler. 1987 Noah, using an improved version of his time travel chair in the bunker, successfully returns Helge to 1954. He is waiting for the older Claudia when she arrives at the bunker. Telling her Agnes has betrayed her, he shoots her. 2020 The older Noah finds Charlotte at the clockmaker's shop. She recognizes him as the one who has been abducting the children , but he claims he is only trying to stop things once and for all, showing her a picture of her as a baby. The older Noah confronts Adam and tries to assassinate him, but fails, and ends up shot himself by Agnes. The younger Noah, leaving this scene, encounters Jonas at the Kahnwald house. He tells Jonas that Adam says they will become friends, until Jonas betrays him. He departs and heads for the bunker, where he remains, thus surviving the apocalypse. Analysis In the Book of Genesis, God, angry at the wickedness of mankind, plans to wipe humanity from the face of the earth in a great flood. He warns Noah, who builds an ark, on which his family and the animals they bring on board are saved. Afterwards, God promised Noah that he would never again destroy the earth, sending a dove as a symbol of peace. Hanno Tauber is said to have held an ecclesiastical position in Vechta, a town in Lower Saxony (Niedersachsen). Vechta, and the surrounding areas of Oldenburger Münsterland, are known as a historical stronghold of Catholicism in northern Germany, which was mostly Lutheran. Notes and references de:Noah fr:Noah Category:Characters